1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to padfolios and associated business accessories, and more particularly to interior holders in such padfolios and associated business accessories.
2. Background Information
A padfolio is a folder having a front and back cover, joined by a spine, which can be sealed with a zipper or other closure that extends around the perimeter between the two opposing ends of a spine. Padfolios are useful business accessories, typically containing a notepad on the interior of one cover and a set of pockets or pouches on the interior of the opposing cover. The pocket-containing cover can be provided with a variety of sleeves, pouches and closures for storing various items. For example, some pockets or pouches can store calculators or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Typically, pockets are fixed to the interior of the cover using adhesives, stitching or other attachment mechanisms. Thus, the user is often limited in what pockets or pouches are available and where they are placed. However, some users may desire an alternate arrangement or placement and the ability to substitute various items (e.g. different pouches, devices, etc.) within the interior space. For example, if one is left-handed he or she may wish to reverse the placement of certain items within the space. Or, if certain items are used more frequently than others, easier access to those frequently used items by the user's hand may be desired. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide further versatility to the placement and types of pockets, pouches and other items that can be placed along the interior of the padfolio cover.